I'm simply one HELL of a Lover
by Akirah Mizuki
Summary: Reader X Sebastian. First impressions are always the worst. Sebastian thinks that she's an imbecile just like those three idiots. And she thinks that he is a kinky rapist with a weird obsession with cats. Really, between them, its first comes hate... but then, Satan is really pure evil and thus, love starts to blossom in the name of hell.


Share

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler and Naruto, and English is **NOT** my first language.

**A/N (IMPORTANT): **This chapter was** edited** to fit the plot line that I have in mind. I hope, that everyone who reads the first unedited one is not disappointed on how this chapter turned out. I also did my best to get rid of some grammar issues, but I don't know if I really did a good job at that. I just hope that the grammar issues haven't gotten worse. Without further ado I present to you...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>_'_m **si**_m_**p**l_y_ **o**_n_**e** **H**_E_**LL** _o_**f** a **L**_o_**v**_e_**r**

_**by: Akirah Mizuki**_

* * *

><p><em>Reader X Sebastian Michaelis…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>You were working for the Uchiha manor for quite some time now, but one day, you were accused of stealing the fine jewelries of Lady Mikoto Uchiha and thus losing your job as well as a place to live.<p>

You know that you didn't steal the fine jewelries of the Lady -hell, you would not, never attempt to steal anything from the _Duke's_ mother at all-. One of the maids, Marina, just set you up, and because she work's for the Uchiha's longer than you are, they believed her more than you.

The reason being, behind Marina's actions was that of her jealousy. A jealousy that was misunderstood between you, and the owner of the mansion, or should you say castle, -Duke Sasuke Uchiha-.

It is not clear unto you -and maybe to Marina too- if the said _"His grace" _is torturing you sadistically, or teasing you cruelly. You just know that he does it for... _fun_.

Well, _fun_ means a few light touches here and there. Constant and intense staring when he thinks you are not looking -is he an idiot? you have 20/20 vision-. And, some random _-you don't recognize language-_ being whispered unto you when he _oh so shamelessly_ casually walks pass you.

_"..Vous appartenez au Paradis.." _-**don't** **google translate it. it has a significant meaning on the story's plot line and will be explained on later chapters-**.

The words that he exactly whispered unto you, _every time_ a side of yours, and his, both bodies brushes or touches. It may be the side of your arms, the curve of your thigh, the hardness of his shoulder -really depends on how wild your imagination is- but, _every time _those few -becoming often- light touches happen, those words would come out and keeps you awake at night.

You don't understand it, that is the one thing you're sure at. You don't know what he meant by those words -hell, you don't even know how to spell it (**A.N: For the plots sake, I put in the right words that Sasuke oftentimes said to you**) you just know how it sounds. How it rolls off of his tongue and into your eager ears. It is like you understand it, like it _has_ been a part of you, _in the past._

Sigh. So much for thinking. What if those words and those few light touches really meant: _affair, one night stand, seduction _-eeek!-.

_'Damn! Uchiha! Who does he think he is anyway?'_

Really, if those words meant like **_that_** then you sure are really not interested in being _acquainted _with the Uchiha. Having an affair with a nobility is just _so wrong_. It is _forbidden_, no matter what angle you see the situation.

_'Well, well, well. Speaking of nobility and aristocracy.' _-which, you are far from being one-.

Sure, Uchi -oh dear, where are your manners-_ "His grace"_ sure is attractive, intelligent and _hot _in a _dark_ way, but his conceited attitude and cold expression didn't make him a suitable soon to be 'husband.'

**XXX**

You dismissed the ridiculous thoughts. You stopped thinking of the_ past_ and finally focus your attention on the _present_, which consists of you, standing in the middle of nowhere, having no absolute idea where you are because you were so absorbed in your own _thoughts_ that you get lost so suddenly.

You were just fired a couple of hours ago -8 hours to be exact- and now, your thoughts are returning back to the sadistic Uchiha 'bastard' family -so much for manners!-.

You release a heavy sigh and let your head fall down, looking at the ground beneath your feet. You walk blindingly on the pathway that leads to 'who knows where' and sigh again to the irony of all.

How come no one, not even a single scrawny person or a haunted house can be seen in this area? Are you really that lost that you can't find your way out? You suddenly thought and your head immediately shot up, your eyes widening in the process. You look around your surrounding, dread and horror filling you up to the top.

You are in a remote area in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water to drink, and seriously and utterly lost and possibly can't find your way out.

_'Oh great, just great. Thank you Jesus Christ. Thank you so much.' _You lamentably thought at the cruelty and harshness of life.

You cast down your eyes and let your thoughts swim back to the happy times in your life as a means of escape, an escape from the fears that is starting to consume you like a wild disease. You think about the time when you're _eating a vanilla ice cream, getting your paycheck _and so on and so ford. And with your eyes cast down, you started your blindingly trek encore.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_30 minutes have passed..._

And, you're still walking.

Certain thoughts and ideas enter your mind and invade your panicking head, "what if I died in here and no one sees me?, what if some wild animal will appear out of nowhere and suddenly eat me?, what if, what if what if….."

You sighed again for the millionth time when you feel something drop on your head, like a water; a _raindrop_. You lift your head up to the sky and saw that it was darkened by vast clouds. Rain is going to come _soon_.

You curse in your head at the revelation. All those colourful words came spilling out of your mouth: _shit, fuck, why?, bitch, annoying. _Okay not all of your words are colourful but you continued to curse and the dreaded rain starts.

First, the rain is only light and not your problem. But suddenly, it became like a storm, with thunder and lightning here and there, _everywhere_ that it became _your_ _problem_. You ask the Gods above on why are these things happening to you and why not on that _bitch_ Marina that set you up?

When no one answered you, not even one God. You just continued walking; you feel numb, cold, hurt and most of all tired -you've been walking for almost eight hours-. You took three more steps before you decided that you can't take it anymore, and that you let your knees fall to the ground and unto the muddy earth.

You just lay there, with the rain falling upon you and you lying with your head on the ground, or should you say mud. At that point, the only thing that runs in your head is that you're going to die and no one will save you from this tragic, horrible death and that you're losing hope. You finally close your eyes and let the frustrations eat and numb you; you let the tiring day consume you and thus putting you into a deep slumber, but not before a certain thought crosses your mind-

_"..Vous appartenez au Paradis.."_

_"..You belong in Paradise.." _

**(A/N: Well, I thought about it and decided to put the translation here to make the story more smooth and also to give you guys some head start on why would Sasuke said that to you. Remember though, that you're half conscious and lying there, and this all happens in an impulse, but the explanation for that impulse will be explained soon, on later chapters- (so sorry for changing my mind like that in an impulse. so sorry. please forgive me ~bows~ T.T)**

On with the story..

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sebastian Michaelis is walking on the rain, or rather running on the rain. Just moments ago, when the sky is clear and no signs of rain are visible, he was having the best time of his life, with the soft black cat in his possession.

They were _playing_: him caressing the cat's fur while the cat drink's the milk that he offered to him. It is fun and enjoyable for our favourite charismatic demon when the first drops of rain fall from the sky and drives the cat away.

The cat runs away from his possession, and him being the _obsessed_ freak he was followed the cat. They were like playing hide and seek in the misty rain, in the garden of the Phantomhive manor.

He is enjoying this despite the rain wetting him and his clothes. He was about to catch the cat and make him _his possession_ once again when the cat run away from his awaiting hands and unto the darkness…..the outside of the Phantomhive's manor.

He was so _devastated_ that the beautiful, one of a kind cat would leave him like that. He is hurt up to the bottom of his_ heart_ _-if he has one xD-_, to the marrow of his bone, to the…..Okay.

Shaking his head to get rid of the dramatic thoughts that plague his mind like a wild fire, Sebastian stood up from his crouched position and just stand there, contemplating whether he should follow the 'one of a kind cat' or not. He just stood there for about 10 seconds, finalizing his idea -That was fast. A world new record for Sebastian- and at last made up his mind. He glance at the darkness in front of him and looked back to the manor.

He was so _glad_ that his master is asleep as well as the three _imbecile,_ and don't forget Tanaka. He walked one step at a time and suddenly he smiled, thinking about the cat and what would he do after he catch it _-this sounded so wrong in many ways-._

After a few light steps, Sebastian is now out of the manor's property and unto the blinding darkness. If he is a normal _human_ person, he will be much like blind in the darkness but.. ~smile~.. he is _not_ a human after all, he is a butler disguising as a demon servant for his master Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

He started to walk again. In doing so, he scanned his surroundings. He can't see the cat anywhere and he frowned. He was about to turn around and head back to the manor when his peripheral vision caught something or _rather someone_ lying on the muddy earth, one kilometer away from him, more or less.

He forced his legs to run that direction, and in less than thirty seconds -another world record _ding..ding..ding..ding_-, he reached his destination. He looked down at the _almost_ lifeless body _-oh no, you were about to die. thank Sebby-chan subconsciously for saving_ you- spread out on the ground like a muddy _angel._

He smiled; those spread out smile of his without his teeth showing. He picked up the lifeless body easily in a bridal style and run back to the manor.

When he reached the manor, he jumped from the ground to the second floor of the said estate where his room is situated. He jumped through the open window of his room and unto the safety of his chambers. He walked to his black bed: consisting of _black_ pillow cases, pillows, a comforter, and beside the bed, a black dressing table that contains a pair of gloves and another set of his butler uniform.

He placed the lifeless body to the bed and looked at it. Just plainly looked at it.

After a few minutes of _observing_, he notice that the body is shivering so he ripped the muddy cloth -both the short sleeved blouse and the skirt- out of your trembling body. Now, this leaves you with only the undergarments stuff -a panty and a bra-.

He observed the body once again, just looking at it with _no_ emotion or reaction. After a few minutes of apathetic _non stop observation_, he notice that the body is still shaking and dirty from the rain mud so he decided that he would give this person a _bath_, a_ warm bath_ to be exact, just like his master.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

You are half conscious and unconscious. You don't know what's going to happen to you but you are feeling _much, much better_ now. The once hard, muddy ground is now a soft pile of black with some mud that is scarcely scattered around it. But, you still felt cold and exposed like some eye is watching you, _observing you_.

You were about to pass out again when you feel your clothes being ripped out of your body. Your insides churned and you forced your eyes to open but you can't, you're just too tired to even do it, so you just waited for the rapist to _rape_ you and _kill_ you.

You waited..

_**a**n**d** w**a**i**t**e**d**.._

**and, and waited..**

and..

You suddenly felt _conscious_ of your body.

You felt like you waited for_ eternity,_ because maybe, the man that is _supposed_ to rape you _stopped_ himself for doing it, because he _concluded_ that your body is _not worth_ _raping _for. And, you felt offended for that.

_"What the hell's wrong with this world!? Even rapists are choosy nowadays!"_

You were about to scream at the rapist to get over his _choosiness_ and rape you _already_ so he _or she?_ can kill you and you can finally rest in peace and leave this difficult world and live with God in the heavens and... -you're rambling- ... but the rape _and the kill_ never came, instead you felt your body being heaved up. You were picked up from the bed...

Bridal Style, -uh, you think you just heard some random matrimony song _...tan-tantaran...tan-tantaran..._ see, not hallucinating, at all-

and your cold body collided with something, _something_ quite hard as well as tender, soft.

Once your body collided with the_ "something"_ you think you are in heaven because of the warmth that is radiating off from that _"something's" _body. But, all of those are gone when you heard a door opening and a light has been switch on hitting you straight in the face, forcing your eyes to open and _accidentally_ collide with _red, red ruby eyes._

You are shocked, _shocked_ would be an _understatement_ at all. You are shocked, surprised, bomb-shelled, that you _slapped_ the creepy smiling face of the handsome stranger. You slapped it so hard that it created a sound that eerily echoed around on what you suppose to be a bathroom.

The guy's face was instantly turned on the side because of the pressure of your slap. Your slap leaves an angry mark on the side of his pretty, unblemished face.

You swallow the saliva that build up in your mouth and panicked once again. You tried to apologize but no words came out from your pretty, little mouth.

His head started to turn towards the right place, to _your direction_..

_..slowly,_

**..slowly,**

**.**_._**s**_l_**o**_w_**l**_y_

..and finally, your eyes made contact with him once again and you noticed that despite of his _smiling_, creepy but yet handsome face, his eyes held _murder_.

**You totally freaked out** at the sight of his pretty but dangerous eyes. You started to _thrashed_ in his arms like a totally drowned person. You kicked your feet, you flail your arms, and you rocked your head _back and forth_ like a total rock star you are -HELL YEAH!-

..and the guy that is holding you just looked at you, _concerned_ held in his eyes, -Oh Ho- don't get him wrong though, he totally _meant_ concerned for your _own sanity_.

After a few minutes of thrashing around and being an idiot, you _stopped_, worried for your own sanity, also. You looked up, making eye contact with the guy for the third time that day, and he looked back at you.

Silence came after that.

Just basking at each others presence, until,

'.are you done, yet?' he asked, still holding your gaze.

_"WOW! He just ruined the moment, -if there is one to begin with-."_

Being the friendly person you are, you replied,

'.yes, _why _thank you for waiting.'

He smiled and responded,

'.well done! Now shall we proceed?' he asked again, more polite this time.

You were about to reply when you gave him a glare, first. You open your mouth, taunting him with your every word,

'.why are you being so nice to me huh?..and isn't that statement of yours... sounds... kinda... disturbing?'

He just looked at you, an expression close to amusement present in his eyes. And, unexpectedly, he smiles, again.

_".What's with him and those creepy smiles of his." _you thought, drawing your brows together to form a frown on your face.

He broke the eye contact with you and look ahead of him. He walk a few steps before stopping. He catches your eyes before speaking,

'.Well, aren't you supposed to be happy that a gentleman _like me _save you from the verge of death.' He said it so smoothly that you _almost _swooned, key word here: _almost_.

You glared at him and retorted back,

'.Well, _thank you_ total stranger for your compassion, AND for RIPPING my clothes off! What am I suppose to wear from now on?' you shouted at him.

You were so busy _fighting_ the handsome stranger that you didn't notice that he's still carrying you...bridal style in his arms.

You only notice it now, and because of this, you _commanded_ him to put you down and he, being the _gentleman_ he _supposed_ he is walked a step and ungracefully drop you in the bathtub full of lukewarm water.

**'..Splash..'**

The sound of you hitting the water and getting wet, _again._ You feel your back and butt collide with the bathtub and it _hurts -Jesus, it HURTS-_. You even swallowed some of the water and you concluded that it tasted bitter. Also, some water came in your nose and you think that it smelled vanilla.

_Vanilla?_ You thought; how classy and..._girly?_.

You emerged from the surface and took a sharp intake of breath. You open and rub your eyes before looking around the bathroom to find _something,_ or a certain_ someone,_ but you found nothing. You frowned and stood up, _all wet and smelly like a vanilla candy_ -oooohhhh, it rhymes-.

You arched you neck and looked pass the door and unto the darkened room. You can't see anything aside from _darkness_, _more_ darkness and _complete_ darkness. You were about to call for the rapist/stranger/guy/_something_ when he suddenly appeared from the door, all smiley and happy.

You stumbled back from the blow of his sudden unexpected appearance and your back made contact with the cold tile. You shiver from the touch of the tile and you immediately wrapped your hands around your body, covering and _protecting._

The stranger guy walked a few paces towards your direction, and you notice that he held a towel and clothes in his arms. He smiled at you and you tried to return the smile back when you _remembered_ he was the one who **ripped** your clothes in the first place, so instead of smiling, you gave him a glare and force you eyes away to avoid making eye contact with him, again.

He smiled at your childish mannerism, and put the clothes down on the bathroom stall. He stood there, literally just stand there in front of you, scrutinizing the way you look.

After a few minutes of him, staring at you and you, just standing there -arms wrapped around your body, and attention focused on the blue colored tile of the bathroom-, you finally snapped and forcefully met his stare, your eyes smashing with his.

He gave you a_ smile_ when both of your eyes collide and this fuel your irritation all the way more. You gave him a hard glare -courtesy of the Uchiha 'glaring' Family- followed by a piercing screech,

'.What are you looking and smiling at? And what the hell are you still doing in here! Get out, _you pervert_!' you screamed, while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He just smiled, again!

_'What the hell is wrong with him, stop smiling you idiot!' _you complained in your head and your glare intensified, one hundred times more deadlier this time.

He smirked, as a reply to your glare and you _died_, not literally though, sadly.

You died, because you can't take it anymore. At first, he's _smiling _and,

_'.Oh! Now he's smirking.'_ You concluded bitterly on your head.

Silence consumed both of you once again. You're still glaring, while, he's still smiling/smirking like the pathetic, nice looking idiot that he is.

He shook his head, an action that brought your attention to his midnight hair and made you wonder,

_'.Is he shaking his head to get rid of his dandruff's? If so, then that's disgusting.' _You snidely remark before focusing your attention to him once more.

He looked at you weirdly and turned his manly back towards you. He stopped for a few second before heading towards the door. He was about to step out, give you some privacy and close the door behind his back when he turned around to face you one last time and spoke, in his very deep voice that reminded you so much about a_ certain chicken-butted hair_,

'.and by the way, I'm Sebastian Michaelis, at your service.'

'..Click..' the sound of the door closing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So how is it? Is it bad, worse, worst or good, better, best?**

**Well, I hope you like it anyway.**

**See you in the next edited chapter, and also don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I'm sorry if I haven't replied to the reviews yet. I'm really busy and I just don't have the time to write those 'thank you's and merci's' so I'm just going to put it here, okay?**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! I HOPE EVERYONE WILL STILL SHOWER ME WITH NICE REVIEWS.**_

**MERCI!**

**-Akirah**


End file.
